Black and Blue
by MatchMaker-San
Summary: A little One shot collection of GaLe, may throw in some NaLu here & there along with a few others! Most will have a song with them cause it is what inspired me, if you know a really good song that might fit a GaLe story Review & I will download and listen to it & try to make a little oneshot for it! Please let me know what you think! need feedback! rated for future Chaps & Lang.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I was up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep so I started listening to my iTunes and this was the first song that came on and this random idea popped into my head and I couldn't go back to sleep without writing it so, I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot!**

GAJEELxLEVY PAIRING

Inspiration: Say Somethin' By Austin Mahone

Title: Tell Me

Word Count W/O Authors Notes :1106

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing, not the song, not the characters, only the idea for this little one-shot! T_T

'Today's the day.' Gajeel thought as he began walking the streets of Magnolia on a hot summer day. 'I need to talk to her about the other night, I need to know why she's been avoiding me lately.'

****FLASHBACK****

**Gajeel sat at the bar during one of Fairy Tale's infamous rowdy parties, as he snuck glances at a little script mage as she danced on a table with Bunny Girl and Titania. All three being slightly intoxicated thanks to Fairy Tale's one and only female drunken, Cana.**

**Gajeel shook his head and continued to drink his beer just as the self-proclaimed 'match-maker' came within his proximity. "Love problems?"**

**Gajeel blushed lightly and scowled down at the counter top. "Why would I have 'Love Problems'?"**

**Mira chuckled softly, sending an eerie shiver down the iron dragon slayers spine. "You're just as dense as she is."**

**Gajeel's ears perked. "Who? Wait, What?!"**

**Mira waved her hand in the direction of a tipsy Levy and smirked. "Our drunken Script Mage over there."**

**Gajeel snorted. "As if, she's the smartest person here." Gajeel's cheeks flamed as he realized he had just given Shrimp a compliment, although involuntarily. "I'm gonna go get some air."**

**He stood and walked haughtily out to the back door, completely unaware that a little bluenette with hazy chocolate eyes followed behind him slowly. He practically ripped the door from its hinges as he pushed it open forcefully. He growled as he came to stand beneath a large oak and punched its trunk, the iron scales that covered his hand made the wood groan and break away in certain spots. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that the girl- or rather woman- that plagued his mind as of late was standing just behind a different tree, the alcohol slowly disappearing from her system as she breathe din fresh air.**

**Gajeel leaned against the tree and fisted his right hand into his hair that began to become unruly while he drank. He slunk down the trunk, his other hand joining the other in his hair. His knees were brought up almost to his chest as he mumbled things beneath his breath, barely audible for Levy 's weak hearing compared to Gajeel's.**

"**Why do I even try, for one she's got her lap dogs, what would she want me for." The memory of pinning her to a tree came back, a wave of guilt following. "For crying out loud I pinned her to a fucking tree. I wouldn't blame her if she just stopped talking to me entirely, I'd deserve it."**

**Levy crept closer, standing a mere 5 feet from him, Gajeel still too deep in his own little pouting party to notice her.**

"**Words can't explain how I feel, if only she knew how I felt, how she makes me feel when she smiles at me, she may have forgiven me but I cannot forgive my own damn actions." He let out a deep sigh. "It won't matter anyways, she probably doesn't feel the same way, but hell, I'd give anything if she did."**

**Levy, in her alcohol induced thoughts, crept over to him, being surprisingly quiet, when she was led than a foot from him she got to her hands and knees and crawled between his knees, her hazed chocolate eyes looking directly at his scrunched up face.**

**Her petite hand carefully placed itself on his iron-studded cheek, the metal feeling cool on her heated skin. Gajeel's eyes snapped open with surprise, his face becoming a small shade of pink as he realized that she had probably heard all of it.**

"**Levy I-" **

**But he was cut off as her index finger pushed against his lips, only to be replaced by her own. He was caught off guard as her lips brushed against his, sending little electric volts through his body. He kissed her back almost instantaneously after the shock had warn off, his hands finding a place to rest on her hip and her cheek, while her tiny hands tangled themselves in his jet black hair.**

****END FLASHBACK****

Gajeel smiled at the memory, recalling just how sweet and soft her lips had been that night, making the cat beside him give a sour look and go deep into thought. As they continued to walk to Fairy Tale a familiar scent hit Gajeel's senses and without a single thought he rushed off into the direction it came from, leaving behind a very confused, not to mention pissed, exceed.

Gajeel found what he was looking for sitting beneath a sakura tree in an uninhabited area of the local park, book in hand and her hair tied back into a messy bun, hairband completely absent from her mess of blue waves.

Gajeel walked over to her, not caring to be quiet. He knew her better than that, when she read a book, it was like she no longer existed in the real world, she was in a whole other dimension, a different world. He knew only one way to get her attention, and he planned to do just that.

He skillfully snatched her book out of her lap and held it up just above his shoulder, being just barely out of her reach. She looked up, rage burning in those beautiful brown eyes, dimming to what seemed to be a twinkle of irritation when she recognized the person who was brave enough to steal her favorite book.

She stood and reached up; her fingers so close to it, but yet not close enough. "Gajeel give me my book please. I was almost to my favorite part!"

He smirked at her as he noticed the pink tinge to her cheeks, making her look all the more pretty in his opinion. Without hesitation he leant down and crashed his lips to hers as she tried reaching again, his unoccupied arm winding itself around her petite waist. She didn't kiss him back right away, making him doubt her actions from a few nights ago, but quickly threw those doubts away as she brought herself closer to him and kissed him back with feverish passion.

Her hand reached up to the book and tossed it to the ground, obviously not caring at the moment. She then pulled them both backwards until her back was once again against the tree and their bodies were so close, that there was absolutely no room for air between them.

**Alright guys that's it for now! Suggest songs if you want and I might just end up using one for my future chapters! I have officially decided to make this into a one-shot collection! **

**So loved it? Hated it? Want more? Want me to stop? Leave a review, any advice would be great!**

**~Queen Of Ai**


	2. Chapter 2

GAJEELxLEVY PAIRING

Inspiration: Intoxicated By The Cab

Title: Midnight Madness

Word Count W/O Authors Notes:

Wanna send out a quick thank you to AkatsukiTenshi7 (Guest), Luna (Guest), and lexie loves anime for reviewing and a extra big thank you to AkatsukiTenshi7 for recommending the song this chapter is based on!

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing, not the song, not the characters, only the idea for this little one-shot! T_T

The stars above in the black sky sparkled like diamonds reflected perfectly in the water where a certain blue-haired script mage sat on the dock, her feet dangling in the water below. The warm summer breeze blew her wild hair, making it perform an intricate yet graceful dance.

Tonight was a special kind of night, it was her birthday, and yet she had snuck away from the wild and outrageous party to enjoy the beautiful, crystal-clear, summers night. She loved her friends but she just needed to get away for a bit, her head was swimming, not to mention spinning.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts of a certain Iron Dragon Slayer named Gajeel Redfox. Every time she saw him, her heart would throb uncontrollably, her face would heat up terribly with a crimson blush the color of the reddest roses, and her fingers would tremble as if she were locked out in the cold.

Levy McGarden was in love, and she knew, she knew she would never look at another man the same way.

Gajeel was the one who held her fragile heart in his powerful leather-glove clad hands. He protected her, hell, he even saved her from Jet and Droy when they became just too much for her. He was her angel in disguise as a metal head, bull headed, tough-guy-persona, iron dragon slayer.

She stood and began removing her long peach button up blouse and removed her headband, along with her denim shorts, and her ballet flats. With the final piece of her wardrobe being removed she dived into the slightly warm seawater in just her lacey blue undergarment set. She stayed beneath as long as she could, letting her body relax and her mind wander as she gazed upon the beautiful coral and shells, before her lungs began to scream for a return to the surface.

When oxygen once again fed her lungs she couldn't help but smile as the moon stared down at her and the stars winked. She stayed there, idly floating as she sunk deeper and deeper into thought. So deep in fact, that she didn't hear the thump of footsteps on the dock behind her.

The gasp and possessive growling, coming from the dock is what finally broke her out of her thoughts. She turned slowly in the water, believing she knew who it was.

**Gajeel POV**

The party was getting a little to out of fucking control for me so I decided that maybe a nice walk down at the docks would be nice, hell, I might even see the shrimp. The summer air blew through the trees, with the sound of the waves crashing on the beach, it all seemed to fit together perfectly, not to mention the bright full moon over my head as I walked towards the docks.

"I got one Hell of a feeling right about now."

That was when I saw her, her beautifully pale skin, sparkling like the stars above, her hair floating around her in, what would later become, a tangled mess. Her eyes seemed to glow with the moonlight; every inch of her was absolutely enchanting, yet surreal.

I felt my heart race at the sight of her. My muscles became extremely tense and a low, possessive growl escapes my clenched fangs as she made my blood boil.

**Normal POV**

Levy turned her head slightly to see exactly who she believed it would be. Gajeel stood there staring at her with narrowed eyes and a low growl erupting from his chest. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at his heated stare.

"Gajeel?" She asked with a hoarse whisper.

Her calling his name seemed to snap him out of his musings quickly, but his eyes never left hers, even as he spoke in a husky whisper.

"What the hell are you doing in there, Levy?"

'He used my name,' Levy thought exasperatedly. 'HE used MY NAME! Not Shrimp, Bookworm, or Pipsqueak.'

"I- um, I thought a midnight swim would be nice?" She said hesitantly, almost as if she were asking.

She swam closer to the dock and lifted herself so her arms and chin rested against the musty boards of the dock. "An even better question is why are YOU out here instead of enjoying my party?"

Gajeel froze under her intense, almost flirtatious gaze. "Gehe, jeez shrimp, didn't know it was illegal to decide to come to the docks this late at night."

Levy giggled, her left hand covering her mouth. "It actually is illegal, in Magnolia anyways."

Gajeel swallowed hard as Levy lifted herself up and onto the dock, quickly grabbing her long shirt and pulling it over herself. "So what exactly brought the great "Black Steel Gajeel" out here on a night like this?"

Gajeel coughed roughly, his crimson eyes darting everywhere except her soaked form. "I needed to get away, and I uh, got ah, a l-little worried after I didn't see you after a while. I thought maybe you left or someone tried to kidnap you or something, and I," He paused, taking a deep breath and looking directly into her chocolate eyes as he spoke. "I just couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt again, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt again."

Levy smiled as he looked down into the water and she did the unexpected. She crept closer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Gajeel looked at her in total surprise.

"I figured it was something like that." She whispered, edging towards him until she was practically in his lap. "How may times do I have to tell you that I forgive you for what you did, you were just following orders, and I don't blame you for it."

He grabbed her small hand in his large one, bringing it so that it rested on his chest. "You might have forgiven me, but I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that… There is just too much guilt, too many damn memories of it."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know."

And with that she gave an impressive shove to his chest and squealed with excitement as he dragged her down with him. Her body became pressed against his in an intimate matter as the broke the surface of the water, gasping for breathe. Levy giggled as he growled at her dauntingly.

"What the hell are you laughing at shrimp?" He smirked at her, unable to keep his scowl in place when she looked at him with that smile.

Levy reached up and grabbed, what looked to be, a seaweed wig from his head.

"Gajeel, green is not your color." Her laughter calming immensely as she spoke again. "I like you just the way you are, your past and all."

Gajeel smiled a sweet smile and kissed her forehead softly. But as he pulled back, wickedly devilish smirk graced his lips, his fangs even poked out. "Well shrimp, I don't think that green is much of your color."

He reached behind her head and began untangling a bit of seaweed from her blue locks. "I guess green just doesn't look good on either of us, then huh?" she smirked.

"I guess not."

With those three little words, his lips decended upon hers and they shared a chaste, yet passionate kiss under the moonlit sky and twinkling stars.

Their kiss was then interrupted by a bunch of cheers coming from the boardwalk, where all of the guild stood, most intoxicated, while the others looked like they were making their way to that point of intoxication.

Levy blushed a deep crimson and his her face in Gajeel's chest as he shooed their guild mates away with a simple growl.

"That was one hell of a damned mood killer." He growled with a low chuckle. "Come, on Levy, let's get the hell outta her before they decide to come back and make us sit in these soaked clothes longer."

**DONE!**

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT! It took me FOREVER, but I FINALLY did it! Thank you in advance to all of you that will read and review this wonderful little one-shot!**

**If y'all have any song suggestions I will be more than happy to accept them!**

**3**


End file.
